Anthony Chu (Chew)
He lives a plain jane lifestyle and does not cause trouble directly, but tends to find it frequently in his adventures. Tony has a long standing romance with Amelia Mintz, a writer for the Mercury Sun. Her ability to perfectly describe foods allow Tony to taste the foods without his cibopathic skills ruining the experience. Taster's Choice When the FDA announced poultry distribution was illegal due to the recent avian flu outbreak, Tony worked as an officer for the Philadelphia Police Department with his partner John Colby. While frequently at wits end with each other, they found themselves best of friends. One night, John and Tony staked out of an illegal chicken distribution restaurant. When Tony ate the chicken, and his cibopathic skills alerted to him they were prepared by serial murderer Tracy Lee Cobb, they pulled their guns in an attempt to arrest the killer. As Tony and John raided the kitchen, John was stabbed in the face with a butcher knife while Tony chased down and apprehended Cobb. Tony was then inducted into the FDA by Mason Savoy, a fellow FDA member, for his cibopathic skills. Together they uncovered illegal chicken distribution restaurant run by an unknown man and met a woman Tony became smitten with, Amelia Mintz. Tony and Mason were soon sent to investigate Gardner-Kvashennaya which unveiled the potential that vampires existed. The research outpost was setup to study Altilis-738, a plant with the potential for life. Tony later uncovered Mason was the murderer of food inspector Evan Pepper. When confronted, Tony was able to display martial arts skills on par with Mason. Mason, a fellow cibopath, would eventually rip Tony's ear off as collateral. Despite Mason's risk, Tony continued his FDA pursuit of solving food related crimes and hunting the AWOL Mason Savoy. International Flavor Tony was soon partnered with John Colby again as John was inducted into the FDA as well. Together they were frequently berated and placed on horribly dangerous assignments by their disgruntled boss, Mike Applebee. Eventually, Tony would sneak away on a lead of a plant that tasted like chicken that he suspected came from outer space. Finding his way to Yamapalu, Tony became wrapped up in plot by Nomi Huapai who was sourcing the mysterious Gallsaberry plant as a chicken alternative. Tony freed his girlfriend and brother from the island and also encountered the Vampire for the first time. Tony freed Poyo, a ferocious chicken fighter who was stolen by the local sheriff to be brought stateside for chicken fighting. Just Desserts Tony eventually had a cybernetic ear implanted to replace his missing ear. Tony infiltrates and discovers Ray Jack Montero's secret that his PoultPlus is really made from frog DNA mixed with chicken. In the process, he blows Caesar Valenzano's cover who was a fellow FDA member. On Thanksgiving, Tony runs into his fraternal twin, Antonelle. Tony introduces Amelia to his daughter, Olive, as a mysterious fire-writing appears in the sky. Flambe An accident occurs on the NASA Fisher-Okroshka International Space Station. Tony investigates Olive's school, Francis Bacon High School, when a distress call about student Peter Pilaf is entered. Peter used his food powers to control other students. Tony and John were able to subdue Peter and discovered Peter had sent recipes to the station and accused Peter of the accident. Mike Applebee continues to attempt to get rid of Tony, and succeeds in getting Tony to work with the U.S. Department of Agriculture and NASA for one-off days. He invaded North Korea and unleashed Poyo to kill an evil dictator and snuck into NASA with his sister, Antonelle. Tony discovers that his sister is cibovoyant. Applebee sends Tony and John on a surveillance mission of The Church of the Divinity of the Immaculate OVA. Tony discovers Mrs. Sweets from Yamapalu has started a church cult that denounces chicken. When they all drink spike kool-aid and kill themselves, Tony realizes Mike will fire him since it was a surveillance only mission. Major League Chew Due to his mix-up at the Church of OVA, Tony is fired from the FDA and works for the city municipal traffic division. Despite a rough first day with no one respecting his new job, his new employer respects him. He tells Amelia he actually enjoys his new job. Tony receives a distress call from his sister reporting that his daughter has gone missing. Tony, unaware that Mason kidnapped her, begins searching around for her. While on the job, Tony is kidnapped by Dan Franks, the sports-writer for Mercury Sun. Dan revealed he dated Amelia but was dumped for Tony. He explained his elaborate plan to dig up dead baseball players and have Tony eat them. He wanted to write his book on the secret sex lives of famous baseball players and use Tony to complete his research. When Amelia began looking into Tony's absence, she found something fishy in Dan Frank's comments that she followed him to where Tony was bound and gagged for auction. While Amelia distracted Franks, Tony wiggled out of his knots by using skills he learned from eating all the baseball players such as knot tying and contortionist skills. He threw a fast ball at Franks, which he learned from the baseball players, knocking him out before fainting under the immense pressure he has been under the past few weeks. Space Cakes Tony spent most of his time recovering at the Our Lady of the Broken Femur Hospital. While Toni, Caesar, and John frequently visited, he usually was only able to mutter a few words pertaining to who his missing daughter that he was tracking down originally. John pulls Tony out of the hospital to use his Cibopathic skills to track down Judy Heinz-Campbell, a dangerous person of interest. Bad Apples Finally recovering physically, Tony is devesatated emotionally finding that the Vampre murdered his twin-sister, Toni. He begins taking criminals out more ruthlessly, such as J Howard Broccolo and Alani's followers, as a stress relief as he hunts the Vampire to his estate. Upon meeting him, he's shocked to find how civil their meeting is as they discuss over dinner. The Vampire offers Tony a chance to work for him and collect those with food powers. Tony would become the second most powerful person in the world next to him. Tony replies by stabbing his butler in the head with a knife and tells him he'll hunt him to the ends of the earth. Tony follows up on case files and reads that the Vampire has begun hunting those with offensive and defensive skills such as judo and sniper teams. No longer willing to put up with someone bossing him around or telling him what to do, Tony begins standing up to his boss Michael Applebee and criminals as he becomes determined to seek his revenge. Family Recipes Upon breaking out Min Tso's toe to give to his daughter, who is also a Cibopath, he discovers his twin sister Toni had left one of her toes in his fridge as well. Excited, they each begin taking a bite of the toes. Olive to learn her mother better, and Tony to discover what information Toni was leaving for him. Toni used her Cibovoyancy powers to help him solve cases over the next few weeks. However, Tony begins eating the toe too fast and becomes depressed that he will soon run out of time with his sister. At the same time, Toni had also planted a secret recipe for Amelia to find and cheer Tony up. Amelia and Olive, sneak into the FDA to get hallucinogenic Chogs and mix it with Gallsaberry to help Tony realize a galactic vision Toni intended on him seeing. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}